


Stockholm Syndrome

by 2004frerard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Wizarding World, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2004frerard/pseuds/2004frerard
Summary: You, the reader, are captured by Voldemort and held hostage by Lucius Malfoy. What will come of the situation at hand?





	1. This is the first thing I remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dudes, here's the first chapter! There will be more to come (and smut too!) so be sure to be around when that happens :) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> All chapter titles are from Blink-182's song Stockholm Syndrome.

It is dark and I am very afraid.  
How did I get here? I struggle, but find that I am confined by chains around my wrists, which are attached to the wall. I feel around for my want, but to no use. I hear voices and I stop moving.  
"Watch her closely, Lucius. We can't have her running away--do you understand?"  
"Yes, my lord. I will keep a close watch on her."  
The voices grow louder and I hear footsteps approaching. The dungeon door creaks open, letting in a sliver of light. I cover my eyes, which have been in the dark for too long. The door shuts behind the person who has just entered. "Are you awake?" the voice calls out in the dark. I try to respond, but nothing comes out. I clear my throat. "Yes," I croak. A dark figure approaches me Quickly.  
"Lumos"  
A bright light is emitted from the tip of the wand--I see Lucius Malfoy standing above me. He looks at me with a penetrating stare of curiosity and something else I can't quite place. "How are you feeling?" he asks me. How am I feeling? I'm fucking terrified. I stare blankly at him, completely exhausted. Noticing the vacant look he extends his arm. I instinctually shy away. "Don't be afraid. I brought you some water...here." I cautiously take the water, looking inside the glass. "There's nothing in there. I just thought you might be thirsty. You've been out for three days." he informs me. Three days. Holy shit. As I drink the water he lights some lanterns that are hanging on the walls. "You're friends with him, aren't you? That's the reason you're here, after all." he purrs. 'Him'. The chosen one. I'm unsure of what to say. My stomach is turning and fear rises in my throat. "Yes." I manage. Out of somewhere, courage appears. "Why am I here?" I ask. Somewhat startled, he turns and faces me. "Let's just say that you're going to make excellent bait. There's nothing Potter loves more than swooping in and saving the day, it's almost a flaw of his. He comes to rescue his little friend and we've got him exactly where we want him. Understand?" I nod. Though I wish that Harry will come and save me right away, there is another question on my mind.  
"What am I supposed to do until he comes?"  
"You wait."  
Waiting? That is very vague. Waiting could mean sitting in this room for weeks on end, or it could mean a much worse fate--torture. I begin to worry, but my thoughts are interrupted. "If you're thinking of going anywhere, you can just get that idea out of your pretty little head. I'm going to be with you pretty much all day every day so there's no chance of you escaping." he informs me. My stomach sinks. He notices the look of fear and disappointment on my face. "Oh, cheer up. I can't be that repulsive, now can I?" he taunts. Before I can answer, there is a knock at the door.  
"Lucius, come out here. I must talk with you."  
Lucius meets my eyes. "I'll be back." he says before exiting and locking the door behind him. Now alone with an illuminated room, I can see that the room is about ten by ten feet and made completely of concrete. I'm lying on a straw mat with a pile of ratty blankets under me and the only other things in the room are a chair and a bucket...presumably for bodily functions. As the reality of my situation sets in, I begin to cry. I'm chained to the wall like an animal, waiting for one of my friends to drop out of the sky and save me. In the midst of my crying, Lucius reenters the room. I look up at him and, though I am scared, I can't help but find some comfort in his presence.  
"We're moving you."  
He takes my hands and gently unlocks the cuff from around my wrists. As he does this, I look in his eyes and see a glimmer of sympathy staring back at me. Upon making eye contact I quickly divert my eyes to the floor. I am finally un-cuffed. "Come with me," he say, walking ahead of me. I follow him through the door and out of the room.


	2. Afraid of the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is relocated and starts (kind of) adjusting to the circumstances at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! This is such a pleasure to write. For reference: [y/n] means to insert your name (I assume most of you know that but I thought I'd explain just in case). Thanks for reading!!

The words “We’re moving you” have created a pit of fear in my stomach. Though I hate the other room, I’m somehow longing to go back to it because the alternative may be even worse. He leads me up the stairs away from the dungeon and down a large, beautifully decorated hall. I can’t help but wonder where I am. I look at the walls and see a variety of portraits, all which bear some resemblance to Lucius. I’m in the Malfoy Manor! We walk a little farther and then stop in front of a large, wooden door. Lucius fishes a key out of his pocket and opens the door. “It has been requested that you be moved to nicer quarters. We don’t want the ‘chosen one’ being all pissy when he arrives and finds his friend being treated like an animal. It is thought that he will be more likely to bargain with us when he sees how nicely you have been treated, instead of feeling enraged that you have been held like a prisoner and taking out on us.” Lucius informs me, swinging open the door. I feel like crying from relief. The room looks like a guest bedroom. There is a large queen bed with layers of blankets, an oak wardrobe, a cushioned chair, and a vanity—not to mention beautiful hardwood floors and two large, bright windows. There’s another door. Upon opening it I see that it leads to a bathroom. My jaw is practically on the floor, and out of the corner of my eye I can see Lucius trying not to laugh at my reaction. He sees me looking and puts on a straight face. “Just because you’re in a nicer room, don’t think I won’t be around as much. I have still been instructed to keep a close watch on you.” he lets me know. I’m barely listening, I just want to sleep. Lucius seats himself in the chair. “I’m exhausted, I think I’m going to rest,” I say. He says nothing, but gestures to the bed with a ‘go right ahead’ look on his face. I climb into the bed and pull the covers over me, the fear settling into exhaustion. 

When I awake Lucius is still in the chair, staring out the window. At first I don’t think he notices that I’ve awoken, but that changes when he says, “Good, you’re awake,” still staring out the window. “Yes, I am…what time is it?” I ask. “Almost time for supper,” he says vaguely. As if right on queue there is a knock on the door. Lucius gets and opens the door slightly, so that the person behind it can’t see into the room.   
“Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. Shall I bring it into the room?”   
“No, this is fine. Thank you.”  
“My pleasure, sir.”  
With that exchange he pulls a tray from the other side of the door and brings it to me. “Here, I’ve been instructed to make sure you eat,” he informs me. I view the tray, finding a pile of mashed potatoes and what appears to be roast beef. I grab a fork and eat somewhat greedily, as I haven’t eaten in almost four days now. He is standing by my bed, watching me eat with a small smile on his face.   
“Hungry, are we? I’m glad you’re eating. I was afraid you might try to resist.”   
“I’d be stupid to resist, just hurting myself honestly.”   
He nods in agreement and I finish my meal quickly. “Now that I’ve seen you eat, I must be going. But don’t worry, I’ll be back here bright and early tomorrow morning. There are some books in the wardrobe—entertain yourself. And if you’re thinking about leaving while I’m gone, I’ve enchanted the doors and windows so that any form of trying to escape will set of an alarm and cause you to go into shock for a half an hour,” he says, opening the door to leave.  
I consider what he has just told me.   
“If that’s the case, why do you have to watch me all the time?” I ask  
“Maybe I just like the company,” he says with a smirk on his face, closing the door behind him. I can’t help but laugh a little. Though my fear has calmed down, I’m still very anxious. I have no idea how long I’m going to be here, and I have no idea what will happen if Harry doesn’t show up. Ok, I have a good idea of what would happen if he doesn’t show—avada kedavra. I need to stop thinking like that. Harry is a loyal and caring friend, he will come for me.   
But what if he doesn’t?

The sky outside my window is pitch black, but I am awake and panicking. Thoughts from after dinner storm through my mind. Eventually, through pure exhaustion, I am able to fall asleep. In my dream, I am back in my dorm room at Hogwarts, sitting on my bed and chatting with my friends. Suddenly Voldemort storms into the room, destroying all in his path. All my friends are screaming and they run away, leaving me behind with him. I remain perfectly still and calm, stuck in some sort of a trance. I look dead into his eyes but his image has shifted, and now he is Lucius. With all of my friends gone, he advances toward me, eyes still locked with mine. I am afraid, but there is a strange air to my fear…as if it is being fueled yet combatted by his presence. Confused by this mixture I remain still, almost unable to move. I want to run, but I can’t. I want to speak but I can’t. Lucius stands still by the foot of my bed, only reaching out with his hand to touch my arm. I gaze into his eyes, feeling his hand slowly moving closer to my arm, yet unable to do anything about it. I want to fight against this strange force, but at the same time I’m intrigued and want to see what he’s going to do. Without a word, I feel the impact of his fingertips on my arm. My eyes snap open to find him gently pushing my arm. “[y/n], wake up. It’s almost nine.” I slowly sit up, somewhat dizzy from my dream. I put my hand to my forehead to try and collect myself. “Are you alright? You seemed to be very focused on your dream, I almost felt it would be a shame if I woke you up,” he smirked.  
“I’m fine, I think. What’s going on?”   
“Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were up.”   
“Well, I am now.”   
“Good.” He takes a look at my pajamas. “Go get dressed, there’s clothes in the wardrobe.”   
I get out of bed and open the wardrobe, finding many secondhand looking clothing items that all seem about my size. I pull out a pair of jeans and blouse and look at Lucius awkwardly. “So…do you have to watch this too?” I ask. He realizes what I’m implying and turns his face turns a bit pink. “No…there is a bathroom right there that you can change in…if you’d like.” I had completely forgotten about the bathroom. “Oh yeah, that makes sense. I’ll be out in a bit, then.” I get into the bathroom and emerge from it fully dressed and anxious about my second day here.


	3. I wish I could explain myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader comes to a startling realization!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late!!! I'll definitely be posting more often.

“So…what’s on today’s agenda? More waiting?” I joke lightly. A small smile plays on the corner of Lucius’s mouth. “Well, I suppose we’ll just have to see.” He is seated in the cushy armchair and I am sitting on my bed. Since last night’s dream I can’t seem to shake the thoughts of Lucius. Though it was only a dream, it felt so real. Maybe I’m just imagining it, but I’m sure there’s been a change in his composure as well. He seems more open and even friendly with me. “[y/n], are you hungry?” he interrupts my thoughts. Though I didn’t notice it before, I can feel hunger rising up inside my stomach.   
“Actually yeah, I am.”  
“I’ll go ask for something. What would you like?”   
What would I like? What, is this some kind of a day spa? I’m supposed to be a prisoner, not a guest of honor (not that I’m complaining). It’s little things like this that show the change in his behavior.  
“Uh…a bagel sounds good. Do you have any eggs?”   
“I’ll go ask the cook.”  
Oh yeah, rich people have cooks. So it’s not like he’s cooking the food himself, just asking someone else for it. No big deal. Though he did give me a choice…  
“That sounds good. I’ll be here!”   
He smiles fully and exits the room, locking the door behind him. I flop down on the bed behind me. Lucius has been plenty nice to me, but I’m becoming increasingly worried about Voldemort and his plans for me. As I begin to fear for the worst the door opens and Lucius enters.   
“Ok, the food will be coming soon…..[y/n]? Are you alright?” he asks.   
At this point, I am not alright. I break down and start crying. “Please, let me go! You’ve been so nice to me but I know that there are good chances that I won’t come out of this alive. I just want to go home, to see my friends, my parents, even my teachers. I’m so fucking scared, Lucius!”   
Without saying a word, he sits down beside me and puts his hand over mine.   
“Listen—don’t be afraid. Potter will come and you’ll no longer be a pawn in this plan. If he doesn’t, I have my ways of convincing the Dark Lord to go easy on you and I promise that I will if it comes to that.”   
I start bawling even harder and Lucius lays down next to me.   
“It’s all gonna be ok, [y/n].”  
I stop crying and turn my head to look at him. Our eyes lock, and he reaches his hand to my face and wipes away my tears. With that, we are interrupted by a knock on the door. He quickly sits up and gets off the bed and answers the door. I’m still in shock at the kind gesture and words. “Here’s your food,” he says as if nothing had happened. I eat my food silently.   
“Listen, there’s some business that I need to go take care of. I’ll be back in an hour or so. I trust you not to try anything stupid. Keep yourself busy,” he says, smirking slightly. “And hey, everything’s going to be ok.”   
I just wish I could believe him. 

After eating breakfast I decide to lie on my bed for awhile. Still exhausted I fall into a dream-like state. I’m lying on my bed but Lucius is lying next to me. I think he may be dead. I slowly sit up and shake his arm, trying to wake him up. His eyes snap open and I feel relieved.   
“I thought you were dead”  
“No, I’m fine. Just sleeping.”   
I lie back down and close my eyes. I soon feel him moving closer to me. I open my eyes to find his face only a few inches from mine. I stare into his eyes like I already did today. He moves closer; I know he’s going to kiss me. Every red flag in my mind is waving, but I just don’t care. Right as his lips lightly touch mine, I wake up. I quickly sit up and put my hand to my lips—just to make sure it was a dream. Though I know it was, it felt so real. Suddenly a dangerous thought enters my mind. I think I’m in love with Lucius. 

Logically I know this makes no sense. I’m afraid, exhausted, and in no state of mind to be falling in love. However, my emotions are telling me a different story. He is the one beacon of light in this dark and dreary situation, and I don’t ever want to lose him. I remember the kiss in the dream and how his lips were so soft and gentle, though only on mine for a second. I start to think about what it would be like to really kiss him. Our mouths moving together as if we were one. I think about how it would feel to have him touching me; running his hands through my hair, touching my chest, caressing every inch of me. These thoughts make me feel safe, and…something else too. A warm, tingling sensation has begun to make its way downwards. I think about ignoring it, but then remember that Lucius won’t be back for a while and when else will I ever get a chance? I lie down on the bed and carefully remove my pants and dampened underwear. I bring my attention to my throbbing little clit, rubbing it slowly. I let out a sigh of pleasure, thinking about how it would be if this was Lucius’s hand instead of my own. Moaning a bit at that thought, I quicken my motions. Suddenly, the door bursts open! Oh fuck. I’m so surprised that I immediately sit up and try to cover myself with my shirt, but it’s too late. Lucius is standing there, shocked, and has every idea of what I’ve been up to. 

He stares at me for a moment in disbelief before that dumb smirk creeps back onto his face. “When I said ‘keep yourself busy,’ this is not exactly what I had in mind, [y/n],” he jokes. I feel so embarrassed that I could cry. A blush spreads deeply over my cheeks, and I cover my face.   
“I’m so sorry, you must think I’m disgusting.”   
He laughs. “We’ve all had someone walk in on us before, don’t worry about it. I’ll come back in a few minutes so you can get cleaned up and dressed, ok?”   
Still too embarrassed to say anything I nod, and hear the door close.


	4. I can't help believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader comes to terms with some very heavy thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this chapter! Something big is gonna happen in the next chapter (which will be posted within the next two weeks) so be sure to stick around for that ;)  
> xo

It’s been a day since Lucius, uh, walked in on me. Today has passed really slowly. I’m beginning to wonder if Harry will ever show up. Why should he? He’d be putting himself in direct danger coming to save me and he’s better off leaving me here. I’ve been trying to keep myself entertained for the day, waiting for him to return, which sounds really pathetic now that I think about it. So far today I’ve reread (for the third time) the wizard history books in the wardrobe. Something about them calms me; hearing the stories of other great wizards gives me the courage to try and survive the best I can. I think about Harry and wonder if one day he’ll end up in these books…that is if he doesn’t die trying to rescue me first. Though, the more I think about it, the more I begin to wonder if him coming to rescue me is really the best option. Like I said earlier, he’s putting himself in unnecessary danger! Well, not unnecessary, but to be honest I’m really adjusting to the situation at hand. I’ve got a nice room, I’m treated well, and I’m constantly around Lucius. That may sound crazy, but it’s kind of how I feel at this point. I know there is a looming threat of death for me, but at the same time I also feel incredibly safe and protected by Lucius. 

Thinking about Lucius is a whole new sort of thought. I wonder if Draco knows his own father is holding one of his classmates hostage. I wonder even more how he would react if he knew I was in love with his (married) father. It’s just plain wrong! He’s a symbol of power, a true aristocrat, and not a force to be reckoned with. The Malfoys are one of the most important families around, and I am like an insignificant little pet they keep in the attic. I keep telling myself that I am nowhere near good enough for him, but it really hasn’t quite sunk in yet. Somehow I’m still infatuated with him, though he doesn’t even know the first thing about me. Thinking about it, I haven’t seen much of Lucius yet today. Granted it is only 11:00, but usually he’s always with me. Around 8:00 he said something about leaving for some kind of a meeting (probably dark lord stuff…you know, the usual) but I would assume that those kinds of meetings would usually happen in the evening (but what do I know?). It’s like nothing bad can happen to me as long as he’s around. I am interrupted from my thoughts by a knock on the door.   
“Who is it?”   
“Who do you think it is?” a playful voice responded.   
I smile and crack the door open, showing only my face.   
“What’s the password?”   
“Um…I have your lunch?”   
I laugh and swing the door open.   
“Well in that case come in!”   
He hands me a bowl of what appears to be tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich—a classic muggle combination that is thoroughly enjoyed in the wizarding world as well. I sit in the chair to eat it while he sits on my bed.   
“Where have you been, my guard dog?” I ask jokingly. “Oh, just business as usual. Nothing for you to worry about—by that I mean nothing involving you. Just some stupid accountant messed up my files and I had to help him sort it all out…a complete waste of my time,” he says, looking annoyed for a second but then perking up. “So what did you do when I was gone?” he asks with a wink, alluding to what I did the last time he was gone. I roll my eyes. “Not that. Just contemplated life and everything, you know.” I respond. “As we all must do at some point,” he pauses, “are you still afraid?”   
I can’t believe the word that’s about to leave my mouth.   
“No.”   
He is confused, to say the least.   
“You’re not?”   
“No. If Harry didn’t come, it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”   
His confusion grows, his brows furrowing, trying to grasp what I’m telling him.   
“Are you serious? What even makes you say that?”  
I pause for a moment, and then respond.   
“You.”  
The confusion immediately subsides, but is replaced by a mix of curiosity and sadness.   
“[y/n], you know that Voldemort will kill you if he doesn’t come.”  
“Yes, I’m completely aware, but I feel safe around you.”   
“You’re not making any sense. There’s nothing I can do to protect you from him. You know that, right? You’re absolutely wonderful and I care about you, but at the end of the day I am still carrying out his orders.”  
Suddenly it hits me—he is not here to protect me at all. In fact, his duty is to do exactly the opposite. I begin to cry, tears spilling out of my [e/c] eyes. Deep down I knew this, but I still feel betrayed.   
“Didn’t you already know this?”   
I say nothing, but continue to cry.   
“Please don’t cry, [y/n]. There’s absolutely nothing I can do to help you, and for that I’m sorry. If it were up to me I’d let you go, but it’s not. I have to carry out my orders. My family, my career, my life, it’s all in danger if I don’t. He’ll kill everyone I love. I really can’t risk that, no matter how badly I want to. Oh, please stop crying.”  
He stands up and begins to come in my direction. “Stop it! I don’t want you anywhere near me. Leave me alone! Just go away!” I shout through tears. “[y/n], I can’t. I’m supposed to be watching you at all times. Plus you really shouldn’t be alone right now,” he replies. “You’re right, I shouldn’t be alone right now, but I’d much rather be alone than have to be with you!” I yell. He backs away from me. “Ok, I understand. I’ll be back, [y/n],” he says, leaving me alone in my room. 

About an hour has passed and I’m lying on my bed feeling angry, betrayed, and hopeless. It was so stupid of me to think he actually cared about me. Of course he didn’t; why would he? I’m just part of his orders. Another thing that needed looking after until Voldemort got what he wanted and was done with me. Even after all of that, there is still a spark deep down that keeps me attached to him somehow. It feels so wrong but I can’t let go of him. I still don’t want to leave him no matter how badly he’s hurt me. Kind of sick, isn’t it? I still love him even after he told me that hurting me is just another job requirement for him. That’s what hurts the most. As I’m coming to terms, the door swings open. Lucius enters, shutting it behind him.   
“[y/n], I’m so sorry.”  
I sniff and dry my eyes, moving to where I can sit at the edge of my bed.   
“You’re sorry? Is that really all you have to say to me right now? I trusted you and you basically said you’d kill me if give the command. You have no idea whatsoever what I’m going through right now. I trusted you!”   
“I know, I know, and for that I’m sorry. But I’m just trying to keep it professional. My entire job is on the line.”   
I scoff, unbelieving of the words that come out of his mouth.   
“Professional? Are you fucking serious? My life is on the line, Lucius!”   
“It’s not easy! You think I have a choice? Hurting you is the last thing that I ever want to do, but I’ve been told over and over to never let my feelings get in the way of a job. Even seeing you when your afraid hurts me. I can’t stand to see you suffer, [y/n], but I have to. It tears me up inside, but there’s nothing I can do about it.”   
I can see tears beginning to pool in his eyes. 

I have no words. 

I take it back, I have four words. 

“Lucius, I love you.”


	5. I Know I'm Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader's relationship with Lucius takes a very interesting turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chanting* shameless smut! shameless smut! shameless smut!   
> I know you all have been waiting three whole chapters, so here ya go ;)   
> I almost fulfilled the deadline that I made for myself! I'm one day late but I hope ya'll think it's worth it!

“What?”  
“I said I love you. It’s almost impossible for me to describe, but I feel safe around you. I feel like you’re never going to let anything hurt me ever again, and that I can trust you. It’s strange and I don’t know why, but I do. I can’t stand the thought of leaving you, or even worse, leaving you by your hand. I want you so badly that it hurts. I know I’m just making our time together weirder by saying this, but I just have to tell you.”   
He stares at me for a minute, mouth open slightly, trying to digest everything I’ve just thrown at him. I wait for his harsh reply.   
“[y/n], I love you too,” he replies softly. I am startled, to say the least. He what? That was the last thing I had expected him to respond. However, before I can say anything, he approaches me and tilts my head up with his hand and places his lips on mine, gently kissing me. 

I close my eyes and lean into the warmth of his lips, feeling his fingers still on my chin. The kiss become more passionate, and I can feel his tongue gracefully enter my mouth. We kiss longingly until he pulls back. I’m about to ask him if anything is wrong, but then I meet his eyes. He stares with a lustful gaze before mischievously raising an eyebrow and pushing me back onto the bed and I land on my back. As he is crouched over me he picks up where he left off. My heart begins to race and getting his clothes off is the only thing I can think about right now. I learn that the feeling is mutual as he slides one of his hands under my shirt and begins touching my chest. I moan in delight and I can hear him quietly laugh to himself at my reaction. “I want you so bad,” I whisper. “Fuck, I want you too, [y/n],” he replies in a rough, sexy whisper. He grinds his hips against mine and moans. I can feel that his cock has become hard. He stops kissing my lips and begins kissing my neck while my hands are tangled in his hair. The kissing gradually moves down farther—down to my chest. He pulls my shirt off over my head and unclasps my bra, throwing them both aside. My nipples harden as they meet the cool air. Lucius massages my breasts with his hands, before gently sucking on my nipples. It feels so good that I can’t help but let out a slight “fuck.” He moves on downwards, kissing my stomach and caressing my sides down to my hips. Before I know it, he’s made his way to the waistline of my pants. He looks up at me, asking for permission with a cautious gaze.  
“Do you want me to continue?”   
“I’ve never wanted anything more.”

With those words, he unbuttons my pants and slides them off of me and onto the floor, along with my panties. I sit up on the edge of the bed and help him remove his pants and shirt. Now he’s standing in front of me in only his underwear. I can see his bulge through them. He slides them off and tosses them aside, his cock fully erect. I stare, almost in awe. It’s got to be at least 8 inches; I wonder how I’m going to take all of it. He notices me staring at it. “Don’t worry, I’m going to make sure you’re properly warmed up,” he reassures me. With that, he gets onto the bed and motions for me to move back a bit. He crouches with his head between my thighs and I know where this is going. Lucius begins by kissing my inner thighs lightly. He then moves in closer, his tongue tracing between my inner and outer labia. He moves it downward to my opening and circles it before inserting his tongue, causing me to moan. He bring his tongue upwards until it reaches my clit, which he then flicks back and fourth gently while fingering my pussy. This continues on for at least five minutes, until I am clutching the sheets with my hands and practically screaming from pleasure. “Lucius, I need you!” I almost yell. He looks up at me and smiles sexily. I lie back and he gets on top of me, ready to insert himself. He stops and looks me directly in the eyes.   
“You know, I’ve wanted to do this since the moment I laid eyes on you,”   
I blush slightly.  
“When I walked in on you, I could barely control myself. It took every ounce of my self restraint to stop from tearing your fucking clothes off right then and there,” he continues, “and now I finally get to do what I’ve wanted to do for so long.”

With that he pushes into me slowly, quietly moaning.   
“Oh fuck, [y/n], you’re so tight,” he breathes. He thrusts again, harder and faster this time. Going deeper as he accelerates, he hits exactly the right spot. A quiet gasp escapes my lips as he does so.  
“You like it when I fuck you hard like that, hmm?” he practically growls. It’s hard for words to come out at this point, so I nod my head with a slightly open mouth. Still fucking me, he brings himself closer to me and leans into my neck. Lucius gently kisses my neck, but a bit of pain is felt as he proceeds to give me a hickey. No, two hickeys. He pulls away and examines his work.   
“Now you’re mine.”  
He looks deep into my eyes and thrusts slowly, yet with incredible force.   
“There’s nothing else I’d rather be,” I respond. He smiles slightly and continues to gaze into what feels like my soul. He’s back to business before long, quickening his motions. My arms are to the side of me, but he brings them to the top of my head and pins them down with a single hand. “Oh, fuck, I love that,” I practically moan. Even in the situation that I am in, being dominated by Lucius brings forth some kind of satisfaction that is new to me. This was not my first time having sex, but this time felt way more right than the other times, even though the circumstances which led up to it were the worst. 

There is a growing euphoria that I am feeling, and I realize that I must be getting very close. “Ohh, Lucius! I’m gonna cum soon,” I say. With that, he removes his hand from above me and begins to play with my clit while he is fucking me. This speeds up the process, and soon I am gripping the sheets, curling my toes, and moaning. 

“Yes, cum for me [y/n]!”   
I notice him orgasming as well. We finish together as final shock is sent through my body and I am left panting. “Merlin, that was incredible,” I say, out of breath. He just smiles.   
“I can’t believe we did that,” I admit, “but I am very glad we did.”   
“[y/n], that was absolutely incredible.”   
“I know,” I whisper softly.


	6. The Last Thing Left on my Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally shows up to take the reader home! Does he succeed?

I lie in Lucius’s arms after our, uh, encounter. It’s late and he’s asleep. I should be too, but thoughts are keeping me awake. What I just did was so wrong, but felt like the most right thing that has ever happened. I don’t know why. It feels like all the pieces of the last week have added up to this. I was so afraid when I got here, but now I don’t want to leave. I know the alternative is to die at the hands of my enemies, but I just wish that there was some way that I could stay here with Lucius. I’ve never felt this attached to anyone before, it’s like we were made for each other. I turn my head to see him sleeping and my heart swells. I never would’ve thought that we’d be here like this, but I am so thrilled that we are. Deep down I know that it will not last, but I’m trying to enjoy every second that I am with him. I roll back over and close my eyes, drifting off. However, that doesn’t last, as Lucius and I are both awakened by a bright light coming from outside the window. 

We sit up quickly. Before we can even get out of bed the bars fly off the window and it opens. Lucius leaps out of bed, dashing to the window. I stay in bed, almost unable to believe I’m witnessing. Before Lucius can shut the window, a shaggy figure bursts through it and falls onto the floor. I know exactly what’s going on. “Harry?!” I exclaim, jumping up and rushing over to him. “Stay back!” commands Lucius, holding me off with his arm. “What are you going to do, hurt him? He’s just here to take me back!” I explain. Then it hits me: if Harry takes me back, I’ll never be with Lucius again. Harry bursts up off the ground into a fighting position. “[Y/n]! Get out of here! I’ll fight off Malfoy!” He shouts. Seeing that neither Lucius or I are moving or even saying a word, he lowers his wand. “What’s going on? You’re in danger!” “Harry, it’s not like that. I’m fine. Just go home—you’re risking too much by being here!” I say. “Good Merlin, have you lost your mind? Get out of here!” he insists. I turn to Malfoy, who stares back at me. “You should go,” he says quietly. “W-what?” I cannot believe my ears. “[Y/n], go.” I am unable to move. He repeats himself, “Go! It’s not safe here for you and never will be.” “But you… we…” He closes his eyes. “Just go. The Dark Lord won’t be able to hurt you. Please, save yourself.” I turn to Harry, who is dumbfounded. “Uh…yeah…what he said, I guess. Let’s go, [y/n].” I want to cry. I can’t stand the thought of being ripped away from Lucius. I just stand there, tears pooling in my eyes. “Ok, let’s go then.” I choke back tears. “Are you crying? What’s gotten into you [y/n]? Don’t you want to leave?” Harry questions. I begin to sob. “What did you do to her? Did you hurt her?” he asks menacingly to Lucius. “I swear, I didn’t hurt her. I think this whole thing is very… emotional for her,” he responds. “What? Why? [Y/n], don’t you want to come back to Hogwarts with me?” Harry asks. I can’t move. “[Y/n], what’s going on?” Harry he asks me again. “I don’t want to leave him.” I say quietly. Harry pauses, processing the startling news I’ve just given him. He speaks very softly, “[Y/n], you are in danger here. I know that whatever going on here between you is important but your life is on the line. We really need to go, ok?” he sympathizes. I’m crying and am only able to nod in agreement as I move closer to him. “Come on, we’ve got to go before Voldemort gets in here. I’m sure this place is incredibly hexed. I’m just surprised he’s not already here,” Harry states. Lucius interjects, “I un-hexed the entire property. I didn’t want you to get hurt when you got rescued, [y/n]. I’ve seen this coming for a while, now. You need to go back home because he’s right—it’s not safe here.” I wipe my eyes and it hits me that Lucius cares about me enough to make sure I didn’t get hurt when leaving. I leave Harry’s side and approach Lucius, hoping with all my heart that this isn’t the last time we’ll ever embrace, but knowing that it probably will be. That hug that seems to last for all of eternity. My head is buried in his chest and his chin rests on top of my head. “I don’t know what I’m going to do without you,” I confess. “You’re going to do great things, [y/n].” I begin to cry again and he kisses the top of my head. “It’s going to be ok, I promise. But you really should go. We need you to be safe, and you’re not when you’re here.” Harry chimes in, “I agree, let’s go, [y/n].” I pull away from Lucius and look him in the eyes for the last time. “I love you,” I whisper. “I love you too,” he replies, wiping my tears away. I turn to face Harry, who is near the open window. “Ready?” “Yeah, I am.” I climb out of the window onto Harry’s broom, turning around to take a look at Lucius, and he smiles a sad smile at me as we fly away into the night. 

We have landed back at Hogwarts. The familiarity of the castle brings makes me feel relieved instead of depressed, though I don’t know why I feel depressed. I should be grateful! Harry saved my life. The thought that I am now away from Lucius sends a pang of longing and severe sadness through me. I feel as though I may collapse. Harry notices my sudden weakness and supports me by putting my arm around his neck and guiding me into castle. He leads me up to the [your house] common room. “Are you stable enough to get into your own bed?” he asks. I nod and hug him goodbye. I feel like saying nothing, so I break the embrace and head up to my own bed. It’s still night and everyone is asleep. I fall into my bed, exhausted and overwhelmed by everything that has happened. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. 

I wake up. It’s still dark out, but I’m the only one in the room—everyone else’s beds are empty. I slowly sit up and hear a knock on the door. I slip out of bed and crack it open slightly to see who it is. “Let me in, [y/n],” says a familiar voice. I fling open the door to find Lucius standing there.   
“Lucius…I…how did you get in? I’m so glad you’re here.”   
“It doesn’t matter. I’m here now. Lie down.”   
Ecstatic to see him and excited by his sudden control over the situation, I do as he says. We both climb into my twin bed—it’s a bit cramped but it just brings me closer to him. He wraps his arms around be from behind while lying down. “Do you want me again?” He questions. “I couldn’t want anything more.” I reply. 

I turn to face him, bringing my lips to his. As we kiss, a thought crosses my mind. I pull away, “This can’t possibly be real, can it?” He doesn’t say anything. “Lucius, I think this is a dream.” He smiles sadly. Awakened, I jolt upright out of bed with his sad smile still in my head. I lie back down and pull the covers up over my head, crying quietly. I’ll never be with him ever again, I’m not sure how I’m going to handle it. I need some air. I get up out of bed and exit into the common room. It’s about 3:00 in the morning and the silence is deafening. However somebody is still up, a shadowy figure sits in a chair by the wall.   
“[Y/n].”  
He rises out of the chair, his face still covered by darkness.   
“L-Lucius?”   
“Yes. I just…wanted to see you again.”   
He steps into the a beam of moonlight that’s streaming in through the window.   
I hold myself together as he opens his arms and embraces me in a passionate hug.   
“I’ll never forget you,” I whisper.   
“Who says this is goodbye?” 

~FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long--I hope it was worth the wait! This story was so fun to write! I am glad that you all enjoyed it as much as I did. If you have any suggestions of what else you want me to write, please let me know!! It keeps me motivated :) 
> 
> XO


End file.
